Isolation is used in electrical circuits to prevent the flow of direct currents and undesirable alternating currents between two parts of a system. While preventing flow of undesirable currents between parts of a system, isolation may allow signal transfer between the isolated parts of the system. Isolation may be provided by integrated circuits referred to as isolators. Isolators may be included in electronic systems for safety reasons and/or to protect electronic components of the systems. For example, where two systems need to communicate, but the systems have grounds that may be at different potentials, communication may be through an isolator that is tied to the grounds of both systems but allows no current flow between the grounds. Various types of isolators may include optical coupling, capacitive coupling, inductive coupling, or other types of coupling to isolate systems while allowing communication between the systems.
Like other integrated circuits, isolators are provided in packages that typically include at least one die and at least one substrate or lead frame to which the die is affixed by an attachment medium such as solder or epoxy. The substrate facilitates electrical attachment of the die to other circuits. The various components of the integrated circuit package are generally encased in a protective mold compound, such as epoxy.